The Time Lady
by The Time Princess
Summary: A young girl crash lands into London from the sky and no memory about how she got there. All she remembers is her life before the incident. She is actually the last Time Lady in existent! What happens when she meets the Doctor and a surprising memory is released!
1. The meeting

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

With a loud thud the young girl fell from the sky and onto the hard stone pavement. No one was around this part of London this early in the morning. It was still dark so it must have been before or after midnight. The girl groaned and picked herself up from the ground, covered in dust and sweat.

The girl was around 17 years old and had shoulder length crimson red hair and dark chocolate orbs. She wore a purple belly top, black jeans, and red converse. A light brown trench coat laid on the ground next to her. Tattooed on her left arm was the words, "**BAD WOLF**", tattooed on the left side of her stomach was a 1960's Blue Police Box, and tattooed on the left side on her lower back was an Iron Sonic Screwdriver.

Wincing in pain, the girl picked herself and her trench coat up from the ground and scanned the alleyway she landed in. It was a normal little alleyway, except for the Blue Police Box in front of the left entryway. She was startled and a little scared when she was the Police Box. Curiosity filled her head as she inched closer to it, closer and closer she got, she could have sworn she heard electric beeping coming from it. She hesitated before placing her left hand softly on the Box's door. The door swung open at her touch and a man with brown hair in a sticking up style and brown eyes, wearing a blue suit and red basketball shoes walked out of the box.

The Doctor looked at her with a blank expression for a couple seconds before breaking the silence between them, "What is young girl like you staying out this early in the morning?" He asked, annoyance and curiosity in his voice. The girl's mind went blank. "I-I was trying to get home.. but I got attacked by some guys and blacked out. Now I don't know where I am..." her voice trailed off as she looked around the alley. The Doctor sighed and slid his hands in his pockets. "I know a friend who lives a few blocks away from here..maybe you can go stay with her and her mother until your parents come get you?" He suggested. The girls nodded and started to walk away when the Doctor took her hand. "I'm not letting you walk alone." He said, "It's too dangerous and you don't know where to go.". The girl nodded, not taking her hand from the Doctor's grasp.

They both walked in silence toward the apartment building. The girl held her trench coat in her free hand. The Doctor kept looking at her from the corner of his eye, as if he knew her somehow but doesn't remember how. Was she one of the Companions he forgot about? Or did he meet her on another planet? The Doctor shook his head and looked ahead toward the building. They walked up a couple flights of stairs before coming in front of a Flat's front door. The Doctor knocked on it, letting go off the girl's hand. "By the way.." He began as they waited, "What's your name?". The girl thought for a second before answering, "The Professor...just the Professor..no specific name" She answered. The Doctor nodded as he scanned his memories of the name.

All that came was a memory from his childhood. He had met a girl with crimson red hair and brown eyes. He remembered the old tree they met at and how she smiled and promised to be with him forever. She had broken that promise by fleeing Gallifrey and not coming back.

The Flat's door was opened and there, standing in the doorway was an 19 year old blonde girl with blue eyes. "Nice to see you again, Doctor." She said with a smile and hugged the Doctor. The Doctor was snapped out of his thoughts and hugged her back "It's nice to see you too, Rose" He said with a chuckle. Rose looked at the Professor and said, "Is this your new traveling buddy?". The Doctor shook his head. "No. This is the Professor and she needs to stay with you until her parents come get her." He said then he smiled and ran down the stairs and into the night.

Both girls were dumbfounded when the Doctor left. Rose lead the Professor into the Flat and into the living room. "I'll make you a cup of tea and then you can tell me what happened." Rose said with a smile before disappearing to the kitchen.


	2. The Walk

**Chapter 2: The** **Walk**

"Your the last Time _Lady_?" Rose repeated as she almost dropped her tea cup. The Professor nodded and set her cup on the coffee table. "The Doctor is the last Time Lord. I'm the last Time Lady. We were mates back on Galifrey. We used to do a lot of fun together.. I think he forgot, since he did a lot of traveling, yeah?" Her voice trailed off as she looked around the room.

The Professor had taken a shower and was given one of Rose's Union Jack shirts and Pajama pants as Pajamas. She wasn't being picky since she was staying the night before going out, searching for the Doctor. "Do you have a Sonic Screwdriver like the Doctor?" Rose asks, curiosity getting the best of her. The Professor nods, digging into the inside pockets of her trench coat. After a couple seconds, She brought her hand out, revealing a Bronze Sonic Screwdriver. The Professor turned it on, pointing it to the closed window, as the Screwdriver gave off a bright yellow light and the window flew open, letting in the soft, cool breeze. Rose's jaw dropped and she went over and closed the window. "Just like his.." Was all Rose managed to say from her stuttering.

The Professor nodded, putting the Screwdriver back in her coat before she yawned and standing up. "I'm gonna go rest now. Thanks for the tea. Good night, Rose" She said with a smile before returning to the guest room and closing the door, locking it. Rose cleaned up, going into the kitchen, draining and cleaning the cups and disappearing to her room. The Professor laid in the large bed, curled up and warm under the covers, but not giving into sleep's warm embrace. Something was weird, well, to her but she didn't know what it was. She finally gave into sleep, figuring she'll deal with it in the morning. Listening to her own dual heart's symphonic beating, she closed her eyes, plunging into a deep ,well deserved night's rest.

The next morning, the Professor woke with sunlight in her eyes. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching. Changing into her clothes from the day before, she exited the room, fully clothed and her converse in hand. She slipped on her shoes and laced them up before entering the living room, grabbing her trench coat and putting it on.

"And where you think your going before having breakfast?" Rose's mother, Jackie said, looking at the Time Lady from the kitchen window that looked out to the living room. "Sorry, Ms. Tyler." The Professor apologized, a Cheshire smile graced on her lips. "I got to go track down the Doctor. I'll go pick up something from the market or something.". She set $5 on the dining table before leaving the Flat.

The Time Lady walked the streets of London like she had lived here her entire life. For a 897 year old, she looked like a normal 17 year old girl around these parts. Like she was a regular teenager who lived nearby.

That's gonna be her background around humans: She was 17 years old, born in America. (Because of her American Accent) and raised in London. She was a intern at the local University and lived with some family friends in Downtown London.

Lost in thought, The Professor didn't notice the man watching her from a nearby alleyway. The Doctor chuckled as he watched her. She must be think up a background on her pretend human life He thought. gathering up his courage, the Doctor ran after the Professor, catching up to her in record time.

"What is a young girl like you doing in these parts?" The Doctor said flirtatiously, instantly getting the attention of the young girl. "Not acting like a Rapist, that's what." The Professor shot back, Annoyance filling her face.

They both laughed it off and linked arms, as if they haven't seen each other in 30 minutes, instead of 30 centuries. "That was a brilliant comeback, my friend!" the Doctor laughed. The Professor smiled brightly. "It's been a long while huh, Doctor? We haven't seen each other in centuries possibly Millenniums!" The Time Lady Exclaimed. The Doctor ruffled her hair with a chuckle, "Don't make me feel more older then I already do" He replied with a smirk.


	3. The Gift

**Chapter 3: The Adventure**

The Professor ran toward the Blue Police Box, smiling like she had just won a million dollars. The Time Lady skidded to a stop as the T.A.R.D.I.S' doors opened and out stepped the Doctor. "I see you made it." He said with his famous dorky grin. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." The Professor replied as the Doctor let her inside and closed the doors. The Time Lady walked around the console table as a loud _VHROOSH!_ Was heard throughout the room.

"Looks like she remembered you." The Doctor said as he got to work on the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons. The Professor chuckled and she twirled around the room and giggled. "I haven't been in here in forever!" She exclaimed as she sat at the pilot seat next to where the Doctor was standing. "You haven't been around in forever." The Time Lord commented as he flashed a smirk at the young girl. The Professor was then lurched out of her seat and hit the ground, side-first. The Doctor chuckled as he helped her up. Then there was a loud _BANG! _And the Professor grabbed onto the Doctor's shirt to keep herself from falling. She let go when everything was settled and there was nothing shaking.

The Doctor walked over to the door and opened it. "Here we are. 20th Century London." The Doctor called over to the Professor, who was a little dizzy from the loud noise.

The Professor was sitting on the edge of a fountain in the middle of a empty town square. It was around midnight and all the stores and small shops were closed, except for a Doughnut shop on the edge of the square. The Doctor told her to not move from that spot. That was 12 minutes ago. She was thinking of going back to the T.A.R.D.I.S and wait there when the Doctor himself came running toward her. In his hand was a thin black velvet box, the same kind necklaces came in.

The Professor, curious of the box, stayed there as the Doctor skidded to a stop in front of her. "Here, it's for you." The Doctor said, handing her he box. The Time Lady slowly opened the box and took out a silver necklace with Banana charm and a T.A.R.D.I.S key hanging from the chain. The Professor squealed and hugged the Doctor tightly. "It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you. It's just like the one you gave me when we were children. Except for the T.A.R.D.I.S charm..." Her voice trailed off as the Doctor handed her earrings made out of Blue Police Boxes. She hugged the Time Lord again before putting the earrings on and, with the Doctor's help, clasped the necklace around her neck.

The perfect gift for the perfect girl… The Doctor thought.


End file.
